


Una visita

by PepperCupcake



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperCupcake/pseuds/PepperCupcake
Summary: Frank decide visitar a Adam mientras está en el hospital recuperándose de la cirujía tras el incidente de Sarif Industries.





	Una visita

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A visit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893439) by [PepperCupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperCupcake/pseuds/PepperCupcake). 

El ruido de las máquinas le impedía pensar con claridad. Su pierna se movía casi por voluntad propia y sus manos agarraban con tanta fuerza la barra en la que estaba apoyado que casi se estaba haciendo daño.

Frank mantenía su vista fijada en el electrocardiógrafo y en algunos de los controles digitales que estaban a su alrededor. Parecía mentira que Adam pudiese mantenerse con vida un día más. Él aún podía recordar con nitidez como aquel mercenario le agarró por el cuello con fuerza y le tiró contra un muro de fuerza antes de que la cámara de seguridad se apagase.

Su mirada se deslizó hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de Adam. Sus brazos y piernas ahora eran mecánicos, la venda que cubría sus ojos y cabeza le hizo pensar que había aún algo más.

La tecnología que siempre le había apasionado, ahora le imponía respeto. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que el cuerpo de Adam no rechazase todos los aumentos? Incluso si no lo hacía Jensen iba a necesitar un milagro para recuperarse de algo así, él no podría tolerar tanta neuropozina sin colapsar.

Intentado evitar todos los pensamientos intrusivos que empezaban a saltar en su cabeza, hubo uno que destacó por encima de todos los demás.

_¿Por qué has vuelto a visitarle?_

Frank se apoyó en la cristalera de la habitación y fijó su vista en algún punto del horizonte. No tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo, Adam no era más que otro trabajador en la oficina. Alguien cuya simple existencia era suficiente para amargar su día y sin embargo había vuelto a la habitación 451 del hospital.

La ausencia de respuesta a su propia pregunta le amargó. Apretó su mandíbula tan fuerte que sus sienes empezaron a palpitar. Él supo que no podría quedarse en el hospital por mucho más tiempo. Antes de poner su mano en el pomo de la puerta se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle que llamó su atención.

Enfadado consigo mismo volvió a acercarse a la camilla. Él se inclinó suavemente y con manos temblorosas desenredó todos los cables que estaban conectados a su pecho. Su mirada viajaba entre la camilla y la puerta, tratando de terminar lo más rápido posible. De alguna forma él se sentía como si estuviese haciendo algo prohibido.

Él no debería estar ahí.

Antes de incorporarse colocó correctamente la goma de la mascarilla que estaba aferrada a su rostro. Los médicos nunca prestaban la atención suficiente. Él no podía culparles.

Le miró durante un breve segundo antes de tirar suavemente de la manta y hacer que cubriese todo su cuerpo de nuevo. Adam solía tener una presencia tan intimidante, era raro verle tan indefenso. Doloroso, incluso.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin darse cuenta. Él no pudo respirar con el peso que se cernió sobre su pecho de repente. El mundo desapareció por un momento cuando se dio cuenta que estaba completamente solo en el lugar que más le aterrorizaba del mundo. Todo para visitar a alguien que no quería ver.

El movimiento involuntario de su pierna hizo tintinear las llaves que tenía en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Frank sintió sus propias manos congeladas. El olor a hospital estaba colándose entre sus entrañas y podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba.

De una vez por todas abrió la puerta y abandonó la habitación. Sin embargo, él no pudo resistir la tentación de mirar una vez más a la puerta cerrada.

Hasta mañana. Intentó decir en voz alta, pero no consiguió que ningún sonido saliese de su garganta. Esto no era una despedida.

Agachó su cabeza y con un suspiro se dirigió al aparcamiento de la clínica.


End file.
